


Saltwater

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Space Rocks, Human AU, lapearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic for LaPearl, my OTP.<br/>Lazily written, so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltwater

Pearl lazily pushed open the door to her house and stepped inside. She kicked off her shoes, not bothering to put them away neatly like she normally would. Today had been a hard day at the office, and she really didn't care about her cleanliness. She took off her jacket, unbuttoned her shirt, and flopped herself down on the couch and turned on her TV, going to Hulu and turning on Brooklyn 9 9. Just as the opening credits were finishing up, she heard a knock at her door. She covered herself up with a blanket. "Come in!" The door opened and a tan-skinned girl with blue hair walked in. It was her girlfriend, Lapis Lazuli. "Bad day?" she asked as she looked around at the mess on the floor. Pearl nodded. "Yup. Peridot and I once again could not agree on the deal." She sighed and turned her eyes back to the TV. Lapis grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Hey!" Pearl quickly jumped up, her blanket falling off. "Nice undershirt." Lapis said with a smirk. Pearl blushed and buttoned her shirt up quickly yet sloppily. Unsatisfied, she rebut toned it properly and tucked it in. Lapis smiled. "That's the cleanliness I know you for." A smile came across Pearl's pale face. The two girls then fixed up Pearl's couch and arranged their shoes properly by the door. Lapis slung an arm around Pearl's shoulder. "So, I got you those tickets to see MockingJay Part 2." A grin came to Pearl's face, then a confused look. "Wait… I thought you hated Hunger Games?" The blue-haired girl shrugged. "Eh. I know you love it, so I'm going to go with you."  
"Thanks Lapis."  
"You're welcome, Pearl."


End file.
